A driver side airbag module for a motor vehicle is normally mounted within the hub of a steering wheel of the motor vehicle and is usually modular in design to speed installation within the motor vehicle. Many existing airbag modules are mounted to the steering wheel using bolts. Bolting the airbag module to the steering wheel, however, is a time consuming mounting method that does not allow for easy removal of the airbag module. Preferably the airbag module should be mounted so that it can be easily removed for servicing or replacement or to gain access to other components normally contained within the steering wheel, such as a horn switch for example. The airbag module should also be securely mounted to the steering wheel so that the airbag module will remain attached during deployment of an airbag cushion from the airbag module.
Accordingly there is a need for an airbag module mounting system that allows quick and easy mounting of the airbag module, that securely mounts the airbag module to the steering wheel and that provides for easy removal of the mounted airbag module from the steering wheel.